Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10)
Story Sirens chase after Ryder, Ester and Kevin, as a swarm of police officers chase them. They are in Bellwood, as Ryder looks back, pleased. Ryder: Quite an entourage. Ester: They’re trying to arrest you! Ryder: Yep. Still makes me important. Kevin: We can’t let them find the way into Undertown. Ryder: I’ve got this. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gutrot. They spot the dead end tunnel up ahead, the “Dead End” sign on the side of the tunnel. Gutrot releases a green gas from the ports on his back, enveloping them. They slip down the dead end path while the cops drive past, continuing down the road. Kevin pulls out a key, pressing the button to open the way. They drive down into Undertown. Gutrot: I kind of miss them now. It was like the paparazzi. Ester: Nothing like the paparazzi. Let’s check in with Mecha. Kevin: Mecha will probably yell at us. Gutrot: He’ll yell more if we don’t see him. Kevin: Fair enough. End Scene The group pulls up and park by Mecha’s Mechanics, as they go inside. A bell rings as they open the door, and there was someone at the help desk, his feet on the counter as he read the newspaper. The guy drops the paper, revealing it to be a boy with thorns growing out of his body. Pierce: You guys customers? Ryder: Uh, no, but, Pierce: Then get. Mecha doesn’t want us wasting time with small talk. Kevin: Sounds like him. Name’s Kevin Levin. I work here. Pierce: Then get in the garage and working! We’ve got two cars and a broken radiator to fix. Kevin: Fine. Sheesh. Kevin heads into the garage, where there’s a Tetramand working under a car. Kevin: Uh, hey there. Manny comes out from under the car, looking angry. Manny: What do you want? Customers wait in the store. Kevin: I work here. I was told to assist you. Manny: Well, I don’t need your help! So just go sit in that waiting room and leave me be! Manny goes back under the car, working. Kevin sighs, and walks past, heading to the other car. Kevin: Better check the carburetor. Ester: Uh, we’re here to see Mecha. We’re friends. Pierce: He’s out. You’ll have to wait till he gets back. Ryder and Ester look at each other, then go and sit in a chair. Ryder: He must be doing good to hire help. Pierce: Ha! He’s a cheapskate. He pays us almost nothing. Voice: That’s because you don’t do anything. A Kineceleran zooms in through the door, the bell ringing. She stops in the middle of the room, a gust of wind blowing magazines off the table. Ester: Hi. Who are you? Helen: I’m Helen. And that’s my brother Pierce. (She spins to face Pierce.) You take care of them already? Pierce: They say they’re here for Mecha. Helen spins back towards Ryder and Ester. Helen: Is there anything I can get you while you wait? Water? Ryder: Hm. You have any wrenches? Ester elbows Ryder, who groans in slight pain. Ester: No, we’re fine. I’m Ester. And this is Ryder. And Manny: Get out of my way! Kevin: Make me, you big lug! A Vulpimancer could fix this better than you! Helen looks through the door to the garage, seeing Manny and Kevin about to fight. Ester: (Voice dying down) That’s Kevin. Helen: Manny! Don’t beat up the customers! We’ve had this discussion before! Helen dashes in, getting in between the two. Ryder: I can’t take this. I’m going for a ride. Ester: You want me to go with you? Ryder: Nah. I’ll be fine. I’m apparently not as big a deal down here. Ryder is riding down the road through Undertown, on the outskirts of town. Out of nowhere, Orange-Worst walks out onto the road, stoping. Ryder: Whoa! Ryder swerves, trying to stop. The bike hits Orange-Worst, Ryder being launched overhead, crashing into the dirt. Ryder groans, as he gets up. Ryder: Hey! Watch it! He turns, seeing Orange-Worst was gone, along with the Tenn-Speed. Ryder: Get back here! Ryder runs after him, but stops, Orange-Worst nowhere in sight. Ryder presses a button by his ear, but its sparks, the button broken from the fall. Ryder: Agh! Ryder unbuckles his helmet, tossing it to the ground as it continues to short out. He sighs, and looks around. He’s standing in front a yellow factory in the shape of a rectangle. Ryder: That blob thing is going to be sorry. Especially when I go Diagoneir on his butt. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. Eatle stands there, moaning. Eatle: Oh, come on! Can this day get any worse?! The factory hisses, as a door on the side opens. A large, magenta humanoid robot with horns on its head walks out, heading towards him. Eatle: I had to say something. The Techadon robot morphs its hand into a cannon, firing energy blasts at Eatle. Eatle charges the Techadon, pushing through the shots, and tackling Techadon. Techadon’s hand reverts, as it grabs Eatle by the horn, tossing Eatle and him hitting the side of the factory. Techadon swings a fist, as Eatle sidesteps it, biting and tearing the arm off. He chews it, smiling. Eatle: (While chewing) Not so tough now, are you? Techadon’s arm starts to rebuild itself, as it completely recovers. Eatle’s jaw drops open, a finger falling out of his mouth. Eatle: Really? Eatle swallows, then fires a laser blast from his horn, the laser incinerating the upper half of the Techadon’s body. Techadon starts rebuilding itself, as Eatle grabs it by the waist, lifting it up. Eatle then slams it into the factory, its body breaking in several directions. Eatle: Ha! Recover from that! Eatle reverts, as each individual part starts to repair itself, creating several Techadon robots. A mob of them surround Ryder, pointing cannon hands at him. Ryder looks at the Omnitrix, seeing it was in the red. He frowns, as he lifts his arms in the air, in the surrendering pose. End Scene Ester has fallen asleep in her chair, the sound of Manny and Kevin arguing still rampaging. Helen dashes in to pick up delivery items, then runs out again. Pierce pulls a thorn out of his face, chucking it at the ceiling, impaling it next to a handful of thorns. The door opens, the bell ringing. Mecha: Attention! Ester shoots awake, as Pierce stands up, nervous. Mecha: Pierce! What have I told you about lodging thorns in the ceiling! This isn’t middle school where you try to stick pencils up there! Pierce: Yes sir! I’ll get them down! Mecha: And you’ll repair the ceiling while you’re at it. (Mecha turns to look at Ester, smiling.) Ester, dear! I knew I recognized your ride out front! Mecha runs over, hopping and hugging her, Ester returning the hug. Ester: Mecha! Since when did you get help? Mecha: Ah, these kids. They tried to rob me so they could buy some food, and I trounced all of them! I took them in after that, with the soft heart that I have. Pierce: THBBPTHBPT! Ester looks over, seeing Pierce pulling the thorns out of the ceiling. Mecha: Where are those knuckleheads Ryder and Kevin? Ester: Ryder got impatient and rode off, while Kevin, Mecha: Oh, no. Mecha runs into the garage, where Manny is working under the hood of a car, one foot pinning Kevin to the ground. Kevin punches at his leg, but Manny doesn’t budge. Manny: Man, forget it! It’ll take a monster to get me to move. Mecha: Boo. Manny: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Manny jumps backwards, crashing into the garage door, denting it. Mecha: Ahahahahaha! Gets you every time! Kevin! (Mecha helps Kevin up.) How’s my best mechanic? Kevin: Better with the compliment. Mecha: Ah, it’s not much of one. I’m comparing you to guys like Argit and Manny here. Manny: You mean? Mecha: Yep! Kevin here is one of my best apprentices. Though that’s not saying much. Kevin: Hey! Mecha: Finish up that car, Kevin. Manny, fix that dent you made. Manny: But you made me make it! Mecha gives Manny a scowl, as Manny pouts, lifting the garage door. When he does, Orange-Worst is standing there. Orange-Worst: Hey, hey, hey! Manny: Whoa! (Manny falls over, crawling back.) Man, I hate that guy! Mecha: Don’t be mean to the customers! Especially him! He comes and buys obscure stuff, and sells us amazing junk! What do you have today, Orange-Worst? Orange-Worst: I want to sell something big! I found it on the outskirts of town. Ester joins the group in the garage, as Orange-Worst brings the Tenn-Speed in. Ester: That’s Ryder’s bike! You stole his bike?! Kevin: How the heck did he steal the Tenn-Speed? Ryder’s got, like, a dozen security measures for that thing. Mecha: Now, hold on, everyone! Before we go any further, (He turns to Orange-Worst.) how much do you want? Ester stretches her arm, grabbing Mecha by the throat, pulling him over. She stares angrily right in his face, Mecha looking scared. She throws Mecha aside, as she charges at Orange-Worst. Orange-Worst dashes off at an uncanny speed, as Ester stretches, grabbing him by the underwear. She pulls him back in, Orange-Worst clawing at the ground. Ester: Where is he? Where’s Ryder? Orange-Worst: Who? Kevin: (Having absorbed metal) The guy who was riding this bike. Orange-Worst: Don’t know! I swear! The bike suddenly ran into me as I was going to scavenge out by the Techadon factory! Kevin: That didn’t seem suspicious to you at all? Ester: You’re going to show us where this is. (She stretches her neck, her getting in Mecha’s face again.) And you’re going to help me. Mecha: Right. Of course! Helen zooms in, seeing Ester in Mecha’s face. She zooms in between them, Ester retracting her neck. Helen: What’s going on? Mecha: Cancel our appointments for the afternoon. We’ve got something that’s come up. End Scene Ryder is tied to a slap inside the factory, as a Techadon Weapon Master stands in front of him. He has pale green skin, wearing a white jumpsuit with multiple pockets and a utility belt. He has goggle like eyes. Weapon Master 13: Target, captured. Level 20 tech on his person. Must investigate to learn properties, in order to replicate it. Ryder: Whoa, whoa! You don’t want to mess with this thing! It’s really dangerous! One wrong step, and boom! Weapon Master 13: Define boom. Ryder: Uh, explosion, shockwave. Something bad for you. Weapon Master: Evaluated risk low. Proceeding. Probes, deploy. Several cables come down from the ceiling, as they plug into the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix beep, as it starts flashing different colors. Ryder: Good luck with that! I can’t even figure out how to get through it. Computer Voice: First firewall broken. Ryder: Huh? Well, I’m sure it’s got several levels of security. Computer Voice: Second and third firewalls, broken. Analyzing major function. Ryder: What, seriously? How about accessing aliens? Computer Voice: DNA sample of Rockolocomato unlocked. Ryder: Really?! Okay, stop! Weapon Master 13: Stopping is illogical. Accessing all intel will take 6 more minutes. An explosion occurs further in the base, startling the Weapon Master. Ryder: I told you! Boom! Weapon Master turns, seeing Ester, Kevin, Mecha, Manny, Pierce, Helen and Orange-Worst enter. Techadon robots appear, prepared to fight them off. Mecha: Well, well. A Techadon Weapon Master. What’s wrong? You get kicked out of the leader board? Weapon Master 13: Status as Weapon Master, lost. Ideal way to take it back, figure out how to recreate Omnimatrix. Ryder: Yeah, any time you guys want to save me! Computer Voice: Scanning function triggered. Omnitrix: Initiating DNA scanning mode. Ryder: Wait, what? The Omnitrix releases a yellow pulse wave, time seemingly stopping as it does. The pulse wave extends through the whole room, scanning all living organisms. When the pulse wave ends, the cables come out, Ryder dropping to the ground. Ryder: Sweet! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into a 7 foot tall rusted iron robot. His features are squarish, as his legs, arms and torso are all square. On his legs are iron bars. On top of his head is iron shaped like a train whistle. The Omnitrix symbol is on his waist. Rustcharge: I guess this is that rot o loco mateo or whatever. Mecha: A Rockolocomato? Rustcharge: Exactly! Now, let’s charge! Rustcharge! Weapon Master 13: Guard bots, deploy. The Techadon robots charge forward, firing energy shots. The group scatters, as they engage the Techadon. Manny charges in and punches a Techadon, it stumbling back, as Pierce throws thorns at them. Helen runs around a group of them, creating a vortex that slams them into the ceiling, destroying them. Mecha runs through, dismantling Techadons, them unable to reform afterwards. Mecha: And, stay down! Ester stretches out of the way of a Techadon’s fist, as she stretches her chest out, grabbing onto the wall. Kevin grabs her legs, as several Techadon run into her body, her snapping back and sending them flying. Orange-Worst walks around, when Rustcharge grabs Orange-Worst, chucking him at a Techadon, smushing it. Rustcharge: That’s for stealing my bike! Orange-Worst picks his nose, as if nothing had happened. Rustcharge: Ugh. That could’ve gone better. Alright. Time to find out what this guy does. An energy blast hits Rustcharge’s arm, the rust of the shoulder breaking off. The shoulder is now just a blue outline of energy, the rest of his arm still attached. The rust starts to reform, as Rustcharge watches, moving his seemingly floating arm as he does. Rustcharge: Oh, these guys are in trouble now! I have their regenerating powers! Rustcharge charges and rams a Techadon, grabbing it afterwards. His rust spreads across the Techadon, as it stops moving. Then, it springs back to life, still encased in rust, and charges in, attacking other Techadon robots. Rustcharge: Ooh! I like this guy! Rustcharge turns, seeing Weapon Master retreating. Rustcharge raises his arm, as his train whistle blows. He fires a transparent blue laser from his hand, the rust breaking off his hand where fired. It hits Weapon Master, and he hits the ground, out cold. Rustcharge: That was too easy. Ester: Ryder! Let’s get out of here! Rustcharge sees the others retreating, as he follows. End Scene Mecha: You sure you can’t stay longer? I could use a few more workers. Ryder, Ester and Kevin are on their bikes, the others standing in the open garage. Ryder: Would love to, but we got to keep moving. Thanks again for the new wrench. Kevin: Besides, I’m sure there’s no place for us to stay. Mecha: Not true! You could sleep in the garage! Manny: Then where are we supposed to sleep?! Mecha: The waiting room, the roof. I don’t really care. Ester: Thanks for offering, but we don’t want to be a burden. Be good to these guys. They really do work hard. Mecha: Eh, I’ll think about it. The three ride off, as they leave Undertown, making it back up to Bellwood. They are heading for the exit to town, when a cop car spots them. The sirens go off, as the officer gives chase. Ester: Ugh! Again?! Ryder: Here we go! Another game of cat and mouse! A pop star’s battle is never done! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Pierce Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Helen Wheels * Mecha * Orange-Worst Villains * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 * Techadon Robots * Police Aliens Used * Gutrot * Eatle (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diagoneir) * Rustcharge (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked * Inspector Gadget * Elaskimo * Gymosis * Quilscade * XLR8 * Four Arms * Jury Rigg * The Worst Trivia * Ryder unlocks a total of nine new aliens this episode, due to the Weapon Master's interference. * Mecha reveals that he hired Pierce, Manny and Helen to help out at the shop. * Orange-Worst's speed and saying "Hey, hey, hey!" is based off Fat Albert, a cartoon character that appeared in the 1970's. * Quilscade and Gymosis were unlocked due to the story idea being written before the introduction of the Rooters appeared in the canon series, and the lack of Rooters in this series. * Rustcharge was created by ShahZeb17. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10